Compliance with Payment Card Industry Data Security Standards (PCI DSS) and/or other security standards may present challenges for online merchants. For this and other reasons, online merchants may elect to have their electronic commerce platform managed by a third-party electronic commerce hosting provider who ensures compliance with the security standards. However, merchants may lose flexibility in customizing or configuring their network sites when using such a hosted solution as compared with a self-managed solution.